Up All Night
by JJS4
Summary: She can't fight it anymore, the need she feels for him. So one night she decides to do something about it, unaware that he wants her just as much.


**So this is a Sam fic. I haven't written many, but this idea popped into my head and I wanted to write it down and then decided to share it. I would love to know what you think of it, so feel free to let me know :) Leave a comment if you want to. Enjoy!**

She should be in her room. She should be going to sleep. She should be doing just about anything, except the thing she was planning to do. It could be a mess. It could land her out of the bunker and on her ass. Not that she actually believed that Sam or Dean would actually kick her out, but things could get awkward, more awkward than they already were.

It started a week ago. She was beyond horny and couldn't seem to make the ache between her legs leave. She was in her room on her bed, completely naked with her hand between her legs, the other on her breast teasing her nipple. It was the only option available to her at the time, because she didn't want to just go to a local bar and pick up some random person for the night, like other people did when they were single and sexually frustrated. She liked to think that she had some sort of standards.

So she was in bed, taking care of herself, because who else was going to? She wasn't sure how he popped into her head or why, but he did and once his face entered her mind it stayed. His beautiful eyes teasing her. The thought of his skin against her as they moved against each other, the thought of his capable hand in between her legs, driving her towards the release she craved.

It was new to her. She'd never thought about him before, not when she was touching herself. Of course she had thought about what it would be like to kiss him, what his lips would feel like, how they would taste, but she never allowed herself to think about anything else and never when she was touching herself. God, he was attractive, anyone could see it and she was not immune to him. How could she be?

As her fingers plunged deeper and she used her other hand to work over her already hardened nipples, as she thought about him. Thought about his lips kissing her body, thought about his lips wrapping around her nipples. She had never been so worked up when touching herself as she was at that moment and it wasn't because of her of her own hands.

It was all him.

She closed her eyes and there his face was again. Her hips were bucking off of the mattress and she breathed heavily and felt herself reaching her end. She moved her fingers in and out, each time imagining him giving her what she needed most. With just the thought of him making her body tingle and with one pinch to her clit, she was coming, hard. She screamed out his name as her orgasm washed over her body.

She was thankful both brothers weren't in the bunker that night, because she was certain they would have heard her.

Ever since that night, she'd been thinking about him more and more, touching herself with thought of him more and more. She couldn't stop herself and she didn't want to. It seemed to be the only way she could get off anymore. It felt almost natural to think of him as she rubbed her hands over her body.

Ten minutes ago she was about to climb into bed and imagine him all over again, when it became so obvious to her that she couldn't just settle for the her own imagination anymore. She needed the real thing and he was just down the hall from her room.

Dressed in only a red tank top and black lace panties, she crawled out of her bed and slowly made her way to his room. The whole time she walked quietly, not wanting to wake up the other Winchester brother. Her hair was up and out of her face, because even after a shower she couldn't seem to cool her body down.

It was craving attention and she was going to get it from him. Or at least she hoped she would.

When she reached his door, she knocked quickly, not wanting to give herself the time to chicken out, because that was definitely one of the most blunt decisions she had ever made.

When he opened his door, he was only wearing sweatpants. She let her eyes drag over every inch of revealed skin and licked her lips in appreciation. She'd seen him shirtless before, but not when she wanted him as badly as she did right then and there.

Her eyes finally found their way to his, but his were on her body, looking over her in an almost similar way to the way she was looking at him. His eyes seemed to be glazed over and she couldn't help, but bite her bottom lip at the hunger in his eyes.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" he asked, his eyes finally meeting hers.

"Can't sleep. Can I come in?" she asked, not sure if he'd actually let her in or not, but she had to try.

He nodded. "Of course." He moved out of the way, letting her in. As soon as he closed the door behind him, she moved closer to him. "You know, not that I'm complaining, but you seem to be a little under dressed."

She smiled at his words. "Yeah, well, I was wondering if you could help me with that."

"Yeah? How could I do that?" he asked, his eyes back on her body.

"Maybe you could start by helping me take off the rest of these clothes." she said, in a steady voice that not even she could believe she had the courage to summon up.

Not waiting for him to make a move, she moved closer, placing her hands on his bare chest, loving the heat she felt rolling off of him. He was looking down at her as if she was some kind of mystery, that in all fairness, made sense. This was very out of character for her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you drunk?"

"Nope." she replied, licking her lips, watching his eyes follow her tongue, hypnotically. "This is just me."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why are you here? Why are you doing this?"

And just like that her confidence was deflated. She suddenly realized what was happening. She showed up at his door half naked, in the middle of the night, asking to come into his room and then she was touching him. He must have thought she was some kind of freak.

She should have known better than to have done something so risky. Why would he want her, when he could get any woman he wanted with just a wink and a smile?

She pulled away. "Right. I'm so-" She backed away, heading towards his door. "Sorry. I shouldn't be here. I'm so sorry." She stumbled over her words as she tried to stop herself from having a nervous breakdown right in front of him.

When her hand touched the door handle, his hand was on her wrist. The touch made her body respond, wanting to feel his hot skin all over her. She didn't move, she just stood there.

"I didn't say that you should leave, I was just wondering why you were here."

She swallowed thickly. "I thought I made that reason obvious." she said, still not looking at him.

"I know, but why me?"

She was confused. "What are you talking about? Who else would it be?" She finally looked up at him. He wasn't looking at her body this time, he was looking her in the eyes.

"Maybe the guy down the hall."

Was he serious? Was he jealous?

She shook her head. "Why would it be him?"

He backed away and sighed. "I don't know. You guys just seem close, that's all. I kind of figured if something were ever to happen it would be between you and him." His voice was low and now he wasn't looking at her anymore. His honesty set her back, but only for a second.

Then she was giggling. She used her hand to muffle some of the noise, but she couldn't help herself. That was ridiculous.

"You think that me and-" She bursting out laughing again.

"I'm glad you are finding this so funny."

She bit her lip, trying to control herself. When she did regain her composure she walked over to him and looked him straight in the eye. "You're brother is attractive, there's no denying it, but he doesn't make me feel anything, like you do."

He narrowed his eyes and his hands found her hips. "And how do I make you feel?" he asked, in a sweet, but sexy voice.

"Like walking to your room in the middle of the night in just my underwear."

He smirked. "Good point."

"Sam, I like you. I'm here because I want you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for a while."

His eyes closed tight at her words and she took that moment to wrap her hands around the back of his neck, suddenly gaining back the courage she had lost before. His eyes opened and stared into hers. "What have you been thinking about?"

She almost didn't want to tell him, because it might be embarrassing, but she had been honest with him up until that point. Why stop?

"I've been thinking about how it would feel to kiss you, about how good it would feel to have your bare skin against mine, about how fast you would be able to make me come just by using your lips and fingers." As she talked, Sam's breathing became more heavy and his grip on her hips tightened, not that she cared at all.

"Do you really want to know all those things?" he asked, his voice suddenly huskier.

"Sam, I'm dying to know all those things. I'm here right now, aren't I?"

With her seal of approval Sam dipped his head, bringing his lips inches away from hers. "Want to know what I've been thinking about you?" he asked, his breath sweeping over her face.

Holy shit. He'd been thinking about her? In the same way she'd been thinking about him?

She nodded her reply, because she wasn't sure she could speak.

With his hands still on her hips, he lead them to the foot of his bed and sat down pulling her onto his lap. "I've been thinking about what your skin would taste like, about what kinds of sexy noises you would make as I licked and kissed you all over, about how good you would look with my cock in your mouth."

Just the thought of his cock in her mouth had her moaning.

His lips were against hers before she was able process what he had said to her. She kissed him back as rough as he kissed her. She couldn't believe she was actually kissing him. She couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to get to that moment, where he was kissing the breath out of her, making her hungry for more. He pried her lips apart with his tongue, sliding it against hers, exploring her mouth as his hands moved under her tank top, cupping her breasts.

Without thinking, she ground her hips into his, pulling groans from his mouth. His warm, firm lips collided with hers again, before he pulled his lips from her mouth to place them on her neck. His heavy breath sent shivers through her body.

"I love how responsive your body is." he said as he kissed her neck and collarbone. "I wonder what else I could make it do."

All traces of insecurity were out the window. She wanted him and he obviously wanted her too. "Only one way to find out." she told him, as his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. She was so sensitive that every time he touched her, she thought she was going to lose it. Her fingers dug into his bare shoulders as he continued to make her body weak from his attention.

"Maybe I could make you come just by doing this. What do you think?"

Fuck, she was already soaking wet from his attention, from rubbing against his erect cock. Her breathing hitched as he tugged at her nipples. God, it felt so good and made her even more wet than she already was. "Do it." she replied, easily. "I bet you could. I want you so bad, Sam."

He sucked on her pulse point, making her hips react. They snapped against his over and over, until she could really feel how hard she was making him through his sweatpants. Her hands tangled in his hair and she pulled his mouth back to hers. They kissed each other like they had nothing else left to do in the world. She ground her hips downward, wanting nothing more than to just be closer to him. She moaned a little too loudly when Sam bit on her bottom lip.

"Fuck, I love those noises."

"Bet I could make all sort of good noises for you if we weren't wearing so many clothes." he pulled away for a moment and then started to try and undress her even more than she already was. He pulled her tank top over her breasts. "Not yet, Mister." she told him, stopping his hands from taking off her clothes. "Make me come and then I'll remove my clothes, deal?"

He didn't answer her with words, but that was okay, because he was touching her where she needed to be touched to build up her impending orgasm.

"Fuck, Sam, please!" She whimpered as his lips found her nipples. With one hand on his bicep she placed her other hand in his long locks, keeping him close. His tongue swirled around nipple, making her pussy throb. She'd never felt more pleasure from someone's mouth on her body than she did with Sam. It was like he knew exactly how to drive her crazy.

His hot breath rolling over her breasts, his strong hands smoothly running against her sides, and his delicate tongue working over her, made impossible for her remain sane. Lastly, his teeth tugged at her sensitive skin, pushing her over the edge.

She moaned his name out as she came, pulling his body closer to hers. He held her close as he still ran his tongue over her body. She'd never came just from someone touching her breasts, she hadn't thought it was possible, but there she was slowly working her way down for the orgasm he had just given her.

"Holy shit, that was so hot." Sam breathed against her neck. She tugged on his hair and pulled him closer to her. "You're so hot and wearing too many clothes."

She moved her forehead from his shoulder to his forehead, a smile across her face. "Then help me get rid of them."

"I will." he said, picking her up and moving them so he was hovering over her. "I can't wait to taste you, to see her you writhing under me as I fuck you into the mattress."

"Fuck, you have a dirty mouth."

"Yeah, I do and now I'm going to use it to drive you crazy."

"You already have." she reminded him.

"Well, I'm going to do it again. You ready?"

She immediately nodded. How wouldn't she be ready for that? He kissed her, deeply and she moaned pulling him so close that there wasn't any space between them. They made out for what seemed to be awhile, until she slipped her hand down his sweatpants. "No, no touching for you, not yet."

"That's not fair." she whined.

"I'll make it up to you, gorgeous."

He pulled her up into a seating position as he tugged at her tank top. She lifted her arms, letting him pull it over her head. He tossed it across the room and then knelt at the edge of the bed. She gave him a questioning, but that soon left her face when he pulled her to the edge of the bed and buried his head between her thighs, staying there as he took a deep breath.

Holy fuck. He was going to kill her. Could she die in a more pleasurable way? Probably not, so she couldn't complain too much and not at all when she felt his teeth drag along her hipbone. Her eyes went to his and smiled at her. She raised her hips, helping him as he took off her soaked panties with his teeth. Once they were past her knees, Sam looked up at her and smirked. "Been thinking about what that would be like for a while."

"Really? Did it meet your expectations?"

"Hell yeah, I doubt that couldn't be nearly as exciting as it was with anyone else though?"

"What makes me so special?"

"Everything." he replied quickly, showing no teasing in his tone and just that fact that it seemed sincere sent a warmth through her body.

"If you don't get your hands and mouth on me soon, I might lose my mind, well, what's left of it after that orgasm."

"Well, I'd love to see you lose control, but I've been fantasizing about this too long for me to drag it out." He finished undressing her and then let his eyes look over her naked form. "Fuck, you look…" He stopped and licked his lips. "Why did we wait so long to do this?"

"Beats me."

"Well that stops now." he told her placing his big, strong hands on her thighs, rubbing them as he bent his head down to be level with her pussy. Instead of touching her, like she so badly wanted he blew a long and slow breath over her pussy, making her arch her back of the mattress.

"Don't tea-" Her demand was cut off as he pressed his lips against her. She closed her eyes and grabbed the bed sheet underneath her, knowing that Sam was going to blow her mind. He started out slow and playful, which she didn't mind, because it felt good just having his mouth on her. The things that man could with his tongue, made her eyes go back in her head.

When she was practically thrusting herself against his face, Sam's demeanor changed, becoming more calculated and energized. His tongue rubbed her clit, relentlessly as he pushed two of his long digits into her, making her cry out his name. Her fingers were in his hair, keeping him close to her, she unconsciously tugged on his hair over and over again as Sam worked her towards another orgasm, that she knew would take every bit of energy out of her. With another tug on his hair, Sam pulled back, his eyes focused so intensely on her.

"Why'd you-"

"God, look what you're doing to me." He moved from the bed and then she was looking at his groin which was pressing into the fabric of his sweatpants, showing her just how turned on he was.

"Sam, is that from me-"

"If I said yes, would you keep doing it?"

"Fuck yeah." she told him sitting up on her knees, which were still shaky from Sam's magical mouth, so she was a bit unstable, but Sam reached out and steadied her. "Take them off, now." It was an order and even she was surprised at the tone in her voice. Sam quickly took off his sweats, along with his boxers, completely naked in front of her. He was gorgeous.

There were what seemed to be miles of tanned skin, just begging to be touched, begging to be kissed, but there wasn't enough time and Sam proved that by stepping forward and grabbing her off the bed. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling his hard cock between their bodies. She breathed out against his face and moved her hands to his shoulders as he backed them up against the wall by his bed.

"Not that you don't taste fucking delicious, because you do, but I need to fuck you soon or I will explode."

"No complaints here." she told him tugging on his hair to egg him on and it worked. He growled before sealing his mouth over hers, using his tongue to open her mouth open for him. His tongue moved across hers so methodically as if she was looking for information. She moaned against him, rocking her hips, rubbing her slick up along his length. "Fuck me, Sam, right now." She was absolutely desperate to have him inside of her.

He moved his lips to her neck, making her tighten her legs, to keep her up. Sam rubbed cock twice before lining it up with her entrance. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his as he entered her, stretching her and filling her up. She softly whispered his name as he sank into her.

"Fuck, you're so fucking tight." he told her slowly moving in and out of her, letting her get used to his size, which was needed. Sam was hands down the biggest and thickest guy she had ever been with before. "You feel so good. Gonna make you scream for me, okay, gorgeous?"

She nodded, not thinking she could form a coherent sentence. He moved in and out building up the inevitable time bomb inside of her. The sensation was tragically slow, but it felt so damn good so could seem to care. She buried her head against his shoulder, laying kisses over his exposed skin and lightly pulling on his hair, just to see what kind of a reaction she would get.

It was the best kind, of course.

Sam picked up his pace, moving his hands to her ass as she pounded into her, shoving her against the wall over and over with each thrust. With each thrust the delicious sensation increased and she pulled his hair again, harder each time.

Her name was flying off his lips so fast as he moaned.

"Fuck! Sam! Faster, Sam! Faster!" She struggled with the words, but got them out as she continued to be pushed closer and closer towards insanity. She wanted it so bad, wanted to clenched down on him tightly as her fists were full of his hair.

So that's what she did. Sam chanted unintelligible words as he pounded into her relentlessly, his smooth cock rubbing against her sensitive clit each time. "Sam!" she screamed. "Just like that! Oh God! Sam!"

Two more thrusts and she was holding onto him for dear life as she convulsed around him. A thrust or two later, Sam was coming inside of her and resting his head against the wall right by her head. The chests heaved together as they tried to recover from the wild ride they had just been through.

It took longer than necessary to realized that she was still tugging on his hair. She stopped immediately and moved her hands to his biceps, gently stroking them as her breathing calmed. She was sure she could feel her feet at that point and her thighs would stop shaking.

After a few more moments of silence, Sam pushed them away from the wall, moving them to the bed, where he carefully pulled out of her. She was going to grab her clothes and leave, but Sam wouldn't let her. He just pulled her close to him, her head resting on his chest.

"You're gonna share your bed?"

"You've earned it." he replied and she could her the smile in his voice.

"What about in the morning? What if Dean sees?"

"So?"

"What would we tell him?"

"Nothing, it's none of his business."

"He's not going to accept no explanations, Sam. He's going to hound me for answers."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he's relentless and tomorrow I'm supposed to go on a run with him to look for parts for Baby."

Sam's hand tightened on hers. "Yeah, I don't think you're going to be doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not planning on ever letting you out of this bed again." he told her moving his hand from her stomach downward, making her arch her back, pushing her hips closer to his hand. "Sound like a plan?" he asked.

"Definitely one I can get behind."

"Good," he told her, "because it's gonna be a long night, gorgeous." he whispered, before pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
